


of lepidoptera

by DoctorFitzy (KittooningMalijah)



Series: Hauntober 2020 [16]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Butterflies, Fluff, Gen, Hauntober, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27043567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittooningMalijah/pseuds/DoctorFitzy
Summary: Snowflake learns that not all winged insects are butterflies.
Relationships: Deke Shaw & Snowflake, Trevor Khan & Snowflake, Trevor Khan/Deke Shaw
Series: Hauntober 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948561
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	of lepidoptera

**Author's Note:**

> for Hauntober day 16: "moth"

"Trevor, we have another question." Deke sat up enough in the grass to look over at his boyfriend, his smile wide and relaxed even while the alien next to him moved her head to his lap. Technically, they were supposed to be  _ helping _ set up the outdoor training facility, something SHIELD wanted to use during the warmer spring and summer months, but it was so much more  _ fun _ to lay around and watch things. "What is this?"

"It's a  _ butterfly,  _ right? Tell him I'm right." Snowflake grinned from her spot in the grass, her own eyes aimed up at the man she was starting to consider a close friend - when everyone else around the Lighthouse was cruel and wary, he actually talked to her, and even convinced some of the agents to give her a chance. Which was  _ great _ until they got roped into giving up an entire day to do hard work. "Look at it, Deke, it's got the same wings!"

"But it's not pretty and colorful like a butterfly! If it's a butterfly, it's an ugly one. I think it's something else."

_ "Trevor,  _ your boyfriend's being mean again!"

With a sigh, the only actual agent among them turned away from the target he was trying to set up. "Okay, what are you looking at?" He arched a brow while following their pointing fingers to the best of his ability toward the fluttering insect, a smile pulling at his lips even when he tried to stay frustrated and annoyed. "You mean the  _ moth?  _ Yeah, that's not a butterfly. Sorry, Snow."

"Ha!" Deke shook his head and laid down again, grinning in his victory. "See? I told you. It's a  _ moth, _ not a butterfly. I win."

Snowflake rolled her eyes with a scowl, sitting up to pull away from him and push herself up onto her feet. "You can't  _ win _ when it's  _ your _ boyfriend who's the judge. The results are skewed. I want a recount."

"You can't get a  _ recount _ on  _ one vote!" _

Rolling his eyes, Trevor turned around to get back to work. Maybe, if he could stay focused on what they were actually supposed to be accomplishing, it would all be put together before dinner and they'd actually get a free day to spend together. "They're in the same family. Like... cousins." That was exactly the wrong thing to say, and it didn't take long at all for him to realize exactly that.

"That means I win, too!"

"It's still not  _ actually _ a butterfly!"

"Oh, my god. Will you both just  _ shut up _ and come help me? Mack will kill all three of us if it's not done by the end of the weekend, and I am  _ not  _ looking to die again."

With a low grumble, Deke got up and trudged over through the grass, only stopping long enough to kiss his boyfriend's cheek before grabbing a few tools. "Fine. But  _ only _ so that you don't have to die again. And you owe me, like, two hours of cuddling, to make up for all the hard work."

From behind them, their resident alien let out a groan and settled into the grass again. "You're so  _ cute. _ I'll just watch, so I don't get your adorableness on me."

**(** _ "Hey, Snow, butterflies are dead souls, right? What kind of person do you think turns into a moth? Who is that?" _

_ "Probably Trevor." _

_ "Then why is it so ugly?" _

_ "Because he's so grumpy all the time!" _

_ "You guys suck."  _ **)**


End file.
